


Scars

by agendernightmare



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, i hope you like people talking about their feelings, takes place sometime during episode 4 of season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agendernightmare/pseuds/agendernightmare
Summary: Catra ends up finding the Best Friend Squad before they get to the ship, and she decides to save some time and try to take them out then and there. The Crimson Waste is dangerous though, and she ends up falling down a canyon with Adora. Can Catra take care of both herself and a horribly injured Adora? Will Scorpia, Bow, and Glimmer be able to find them both before the terrors of the desert claim them? Will they learn a valuable lesson about friendship? Who knows.





	1. Fall

Catra’s tail flicked behind her as she strode along the edge of the canyon, half-listening to Scorpia chattering with her new henchmen. Her main focus was on navigating the treacherous Crimson Waste, but she found herself contributing occasionally with a small joke or a direct threat to her new “pals”. It wasn’t like anything she’d ever felt before, or at least, not in a very long time. She shifted her focus to the conversation, Scorpia’s voice cutting through her thoughts.

So anyway, do you two like board games? I mean, I can only really play games that don’t use tiny pieces, and I know Catra said I don’t really have to ask you to do things, but I think they’re a lot more fun if everyone is invested-

Catra allowed herself another private smile, she hated to admit it, and certainly would never say it out loud, but it wasn’t as horrible as she thought to have the force captain around. Her constant support and assistance had actually proved invaluable, and Catra didn’t see herself enjoying this nearly as much if Scorpia hadn’t followed her into the wastes. Maybe she finally had someone she could trust. And unlike Adora, Scorpia seemed to actually care about Catra’s feelings.

That and she’d go to hell and back if I asked her to. If things ever went wrong again in the Horde, I could always have her take the fall for me if I faked it long enough-

Catra gritted her teeth, digging her nails into her arms hard as she hugged herself. No, she thought to herself, Scorpia doesn’t deserve to be just another fallback. And I’m not going to fall. I’m going to win, and she’ll come with me.

Catra felt a large claw on her shoulder, and jumped back with her whip readied. Scorpia held her hands up in surrender, eyes creased in concern. “Sorry, are you okay? You uh, zoned out for a minute there and I got worried.”

“I’m fine,” Catra responded as she relaxed, stowing her whip back on her belt and turning her attention back to the canyon. “Just thinking about how great it’s going to be to rub my victory in Hordak’s face.” 

Scorpia tapped her claws together, laughing while turning her eyes away. “Look, Catra, about going back to the Fright Zone-”

Wait. Catra raised a hand to silence Scorpia, before walking out to the edge of the canyon. Something was glinting in the sunlight, clearer now that she was closer. There. A small golden arrow with a rope attached, swaying gently in the wind. The corners of her mouth quirked up into a smile as she pointed it out to Scorpia. Finally, she could go home.

"Bow, are you sure it was a good idea to leave your arrows in the canyon wall?" Adora was seated between her best friends, Glimmer and Bow. Bow was making adjustments to his tracking device, while Glimmer was seated in front of the campfire, arms folded and pouting. The four of them had set up camp in a sizeable alcove in the canyon wall. Huntara had left on her own to hunt for food, insisting that she go alone to prevent any scared prey. Adora was initially hesitant to stay behind, but acquiesced after Huntara promised to teach her how to move silently through the dunes when she got back.

"Relax Adora" responded Bow, placing his pad to the side. "Look, there's nothing to worry about okay? I know we didn’t spend a lot of time covering our tracks, but the Horde doesn’t have eyes everywhere. Hordak wouldn’t bother sending scouts out into the wastes, let alone military forces. Catra isn’t behind every bush waiting to tear out our throats.”

"I didn't even mention her!" Adora huffed, folding her arms and feeling herself fluster. She knew that, logically, Catra would stay as far away from the Crimson Wastes as possible. On top of that, Hordak would never send his star force captain here, even after she had betrayed Shadow Weaver. But the more time she spent out here, the more she realized it’d be exactly the kind of place Catra would thrive in. She was plenty strong, and just as cunning. "You shouldn't underestimate her though, Catra has never gone down easily-"

Glimmer rolled her eyes, "Adora please! Catra isn't going to be here. She’d bake in ten minutes with all that fur she has." The princess fell onto her back, giving a loud groan. "Speaking of which, where’s Huntara? It’s been like half an hour and she still isn’t back-"

Bow opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice from the entrance to the camp. "Oh, don't worry sparkles. We'll keep you company." 

Adora’s sword was drawn the instant she heard Catra’s voice, eyes locking with hers as she swaggered towards the three of them. Part of her couldn’t help but feel vindicated by Catra’s appearance, especially when it elicited a loud “oh, come on!” from Bow. 

“Catra! Why are you here?” Adora began stepping to the side as Catra got even closer, the two of them circling each other as Scorpia, Bow, and Glimmer watched on. Part of her desperately hoped that she had come to finally give up the Horde, and that she’d finally come with her. But she knew better than to believe it.

“Awww, sad I crashed your camping trip?” Catra cackled before retrieving her whip and cracking it at Adora, who managed to dodge with quick sidestep. “I actually only managed to find you by chance, but don’t worry about the desert! You’ll be back in the Fright Zone when I’m through with you.”

Adora’s responded with a frustrated yell, slashing at her opponent wildly. But Catra matched each of her strikes with a dodge or backstep, along with some whip strikes of her own. Sounds of fighting from the camp drew Adora’s attention momentarily, glancing aside to see Glimmer and Bow holding off Scorpia and Huntara’s old gang. It figured Catra had managed to recruit the two of them, and it certainly didn’t surprise Adora that she took to this place so quickly-

Another crack of Catra’s whip brought Adora’s attention back to the fight. Adora brought up her blade to block, only to be surprised when Catra’s whip wound around her sword. A tug sent the blade flying into Catra’s hand, who swung it up to rest on her right shoulder. “Wow, I knew you got distracted easily, but who knew all I had to do was threaten your little friends to get you to totally check out?”

“Catra! No!” Adora rushed forward, trying to grapple Catra. She wasn’t going to let the sword fall into the Horde’s hands. Not today, not ever. Catra managed to sidestep her initial charge, but was caught off guard when Adora swept her legs out from under her. Adora fell on Catra, straddling her waist as she grabbed her wrists, and the two began wrestling on the floor, hearing the rock shake and fall to the canyon floor below.

“Get off me Adora! You’re gonna get us killed!” Catra tried to escape from Adora’s grasp, struggling to knee her in the stomach or to bite down into her arm, but Adora had her pinned. “I am not letting you win this time! Not again!” Adora felt a dull ache in her heart, wishing more than anything that she didn’t have to put Catra in this situation. Adora stole a glance at the fighting in the camp, only to watch in surprise as Glimmer got shot with one of the paralyzing darts the gang members had used on them earlier. 

“Glimmer!” The shock was enough to distract Adora just long enough for Catra to roll the two of them over, putting them close to the lip of the canyon. Catra had just managed to get Adora’s hand off of the sword, when they both heard the ground crack underneath them. 

Time seemed to slow as they tried to process what was happening, and then the ground fell away beneath them. As she fell, the last thing Adora saw was the panicked faces of Scorpia and Bow looking down on them from the alcove, calling out for them in vain. They faded out of sight quickly as the canyon blocked out more and more of the sun, leaving Adora blind for a few short moments before she hit the ground. Then, there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! i'm sorry this is like, incredibly late. but adhd has been kicking my ass constantly. next chapter will be up much sooner, promise!

The sheer heat eventually stirred Glimmer from her sleep, her eyes opening just enough to see she was being carried through the Crimson Wastes by Huntara. What happened? Did she fall asleep at camp? The last thing she remembered was sitting by the fire, and then the rest was just a blur. She shifted her head and saw Bow following behind her, eyes locked on his tracker as he fiddled with it. Was something wrong? Where was Adora? She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled gasp.

Huntara’s reaction was quick, moving Glimmer gently over her shoulder, and now cradling her in her arms. Bow’s head snapped up to Glimmer, running over to get a better look at her. “Glimmer! You’re okay!” Glimmer tried to wave him away, but he wouldn’t budge, insisting on taking her pulse and feeling her forehead.

“Of course I’m fine Bow! Why wouldn’t I be?” Glimmer managed, her voice hoarse. Huntara handed her a canteen, and once she was sure it was water, Glimmer downed it within a few gulps. “Where’s Adora? Shouldn’t she be here?”

“You took a heavy dose of sleeping toxin there, Princess” said Huntara, keeping a steady pace through the forest as she spoke, “Honestly, I wasn’t sure you’d wake up for at least a day.” 

“I’m fine!” snapped Glimmer, trying to wiggle her way out of Huntara’s arms. “But don’t dodge my question! Where’s Adora? It’s kind of hard to miss her considering she’s like six foot two!” Huntara, aware that Glimmer was trying to get down, let the princess go. Glimmer wasn’t expecting this, and promptly collapsed onto the ground. 

She looked up from the desert floor, only to see Bow looking away, biting his lip and trying not to meet her gaze. Huntara sighed, placing her hand on Bow’s shoulder and addressing Glimmer. “Look, princess, it’s probably not easy for him to say this, but She-Ra went over the side of the canyon with your friend.” 

Glimmer felt her blood go cold, stumbling a little as she pulled herself to her feet. “Well then we have to go back for her! Why are we even here! I’m not about to just leave her at the bottom of a canyon!” 

“You think I didn’t try to go down there?” Bow grit his teeth, arms held stiffly at his sides. “That canyon was thousands of feet deep! The only safe way in was through along the river that feeds into it, and that’s at least five days of walking!” He looked up at Glimmer, who refused to meet his gaze. She wasn’t going to bend, not over this. Not over Adora. “Besides, you took a really bad hit, and I didn’t bring the right supplies to scale down a canyon.” 

“I’ve been leading us to a place where we can pick up what we need.” Glimmer had drained the canteen, shaking the last few drops loose before tossing it back to Huntara, who used her staff to point out somewhere over the dunes. “We won’t be there for long, trust me. I’m just as eager as you to leave She-Ra behind.” 

Glimmer took a moment to catch her breath,“What’s Catra’s deal anyway! I’m so tired of her showing up and trying to ruin our lives every chance she gets! Like… It was bad enough trying to hold her prisoner! And don’t even get me started on that betrayer of a princess she has following her-”

“Wow! Hey. Uh. Hi!” Bow and Huntara immediately went for their weapons as Glimmer wheeled around to see Scorpia approaching the three of them, “y’know, I was waiting for a good chance to jump in on the conversation, but it kept getting worse and worse for me! So I figured, y’know, better just try now!” 

Glimmer reacted faster than Bow or Huntara could, balling her hands into fists and channeling her magic, throwing out blasts of scintillating energy that Scorpia narrowly dodged. “Wait! Wait. Truce! I don’t wanna fight!” 

“Fat chance! You think I’m just going to believe you after you got Adora thrown to the bottom of a canyon?” Bow and Huntara paused, but Glimmer kept up on the offensive, blowing patches of sand out of the ground with her assault.

“That wasn’t my fault! Catra’s just not a very good listener!” Scorpia’s tail bobbed behind her as she kept on the defensive, taking a step back as Glimmer advanced. “But that’s the thing! I really want to help you get Adora back!” 

“Why would you want to help us? You’ve done nothing but try to destroy us in the entire time we’ve known each other!” Bow’s eyes narrowed, and he reached for an arrow in his quiver.

“Well! I won’t lie and say I’m being totally selfless, but uh. I mean, it stands to reason that whenever you find Adora, Catra will be there too, right? Like, the two of them seem to be bound by fate to the point where they ignore everyone else around them?” Scorpia seemed to consider what she said, “but really! I can’t get down there by myself and if we work together we can do this faster!”

“Can’t you go back to the Horde and tell them you lost a Force Captain?”

“Well-” Scorpia looked away, “I could! But I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t care. Entrapta might but Hordak hasn’t been so keen on the two of us recently. That and, I don’t really know how much Catra and I want to be there anymore? Like, I know all of us haven’t gotten along very well, but I feel like I’m really close to a breakthrough with her! I just want a little more time-”

Glimmer nailed Scorpia in the chest with a bolt of glitter, and she hit the ground like a rock. “Wait, Glimmer.” She looked over to see Bow having put away his weapon, “I think she’s telling the truth. I think we should at least give her a chance.” 

Huntara nodded, putting away her staff. “Look, I know you’re mad at her for what happened, but I know what it’s like to be part of the Horde. If you don’t fall in line and do what you’re told, the punishments are severe. If she really wants out, I can’t say I blame her.”

Glimmer looked down at Scorpia, locking eyes with her for a moment. The princesses stared at each other for a moment, before Glimmer took a step back as her magic dissipated into stray sparkles. “Fine. She can come along, but if she takes a single step out of line…” Glimmer takes a deep breath, and starts walking away. “Let’s just get going.”

“Yes! I knew it’d work out.” Scorpia hesitated, “well, I guess I didn’t exactly  _ know _ . But I really hoped it would!” She pulled herself to her feet, and trailed behind Huntara. Huntara smirked, and began leading the group back to her home.


End file.
